Evening On and Twilight Gray
by Nessle
Summary: HP/TWILIGHT - Facing embezzlement charges, Vernon Dursley packs up his family and moves them to Forks, Washington, America, where something finally starts to go right for ten year old Harry Potter when he meets a kind doctor and his family.


Twilight Crossover

**Evening On and Twilight Gray**

**Summary:** HP/TWILIGHT - Facing embezzlement charges, Vernon Dursley packs up his family and moves them to Forks, Oregon, USA, where something finally starts to go right for ten year old Harry Potter when he meets a kind Doctor and his family.

**Author's Note: **Right, so this is just something I whipped up a few hours ago. It's still fairly rough draft and hasn't been beta-d. I'll probably write a few more chapters at least, but I'm not sure. I do have a basic plot worked out. Pretty much, the Dursleys move to Forks and Harry becomes friends with the Cullens after Carlisle discovers some odd bruising on Harry. It won't be immediate and I'll do my best to make it realistic. Pairings aren't decided yet and I may come back and redo parts of this as I decide on the story more. So, this is like a rough draft version of the story.

Obviously a little time twisting is going to be done. Basically the Cullens move back to Forks a few years early. If I decide to bring Bella and Jacob into this story, I'll just align them with the Harry Potter timeline.

The title is also completely tentative, so if you'd like to receive updates it's probably best to put it on alerts. It's from the line 'Now came still Evening on, and Twilight gray' from Paradise Lost.

Also, I've never uploaded anything to FF before, so I'm still becoming accustomed to the coding.

**Pairings: **I'm really not sure on the pairings at the moment. For one thing, Harry is still only ten in the story, so pairings are out. I also am planning to pretty much ignore Hogwarts. Harry will still go and I may show letters he writes from Hogwarts, but I plan on his school years happening fairly close to the books. I'm not sure if it will be DH compatible or not. The first four books should happen relatively unchanged though. Well, except for the summers, of course. Anyways, I'd really kind of like to write it as slash, Harry with one of the Cullens, but I'm not sure. For one thing, I have trouble picturing and older Harry with Edward and I'm loath to break up one of the other pairings. I might do a Harry/Jasper and pretend that Alice and Jasper were never a couple or maybe Alice and Edward were one. Anyways, this is TOTALLY up for debate, so tell me what you want in a review. I'd rather not turn anybody off because it's slash and I've never written romance before, so who knows? Harry/Jacob might be good, too. I may end up writing oneshots for the Jasper/Harry and Jacob/Harry pairings if no one wants them in this fic.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, respectively.

**Warning: **This will probably never be over Teen. I doubt it will even reach a PG-13 rating. There will be some child abuse, but it will NOT be sexual and it will not be graphically written. Most likely someone will notice odd bruising or some such. And since Harry is only ten, romance is not going to be happening. I may write light kissing once he's a LOT older, like after fifth year, but there will be no sex until after Hogwarts, and even then, maybe not.

**PROLOGUE**

1990 was not a good year for the Dursley family. It started off well enough, with a sizeable promotion for Mr. Dursley, but by August had entirely deteriorated. A surprise inspection at Grunning's Drill Company, near the end of July, had uncovered worrying discrepancies in the Grunning's accounting books. Concerned, the Grunning's financial head called for an inquiry. The inquest, done in secret, as not to alarm the public, or more accurately, the investors, and of course, the embezzler, lasted for over a month and found a rather large sum of money had disappeared over the last six months. The trail led back to a new department head, a Mr. Vernon Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. The news shocked the quiet little neighborhood of Privet Drive.

By Monday, every media outlet in Surrey was running the story.

By Tuesday, the local news featured an entirely unbecoming video of the family. Mr. Dursley was featured, face purple, double chin quivering, and shouting obscenities for the world to hear on the evening news. In the background, a pale, horse-faced woman with facial cream slathered on her face and hair curlers still in, was vainly trying to shield a horrible pudgy boy from the camera. No one paid any attention to the slightly grubby face of a tiny child in the front window.

By Wednesday however, a high standing official in the British parliament was founding shacked up with "unsavory company". By the time the story had blown over (a week later) and the media, desperate for any news other than the Surrey Tenth Annual Lawn Competition, returned to the Dursley embezzlement story, the Dursleys were gone. There house was completely cleaned out and no one was home. In fact, no one had seen the Dursleys since the story had first aired on the news.

By Thursday, of the previous week, the Dursley family had packed up the bare necessities and fled the country.

After spending two weeks in the Bahamas, waiting for the "heat" to die down, the Dursley family had finally settled down in a small Washington town, oddly named Forks, in America. Mr. Dursley, no longer of Number 4 Privet Drive, felt the plan was entirely devious. After all, who would look in America for an embezzler? And if they did, who would be able to find them?

--

AN: So, if you have any suggestions on anything, now is the time to give them. Pairings? Het? Slash? Bella? Jacob?

And I realize how short this is, but it's only a Prologue and all chapters after it will be longer.


End file.
